Regrets
by ShadX - Shadow Elf
Summary: They had first met under the gentle light of the stars. He was entranced by her voice and eyes. She never knew. Accidents happen, she forgets all about him. What will happen? A Whitewhistleshipping fic.


**Finally a one-shot! Yippee! This is a WhiteWhistleShipping (MelodyXBrendan)**

Ash: Am I on?

Misty: No. *Hits him with her mallet*

Ash: Ow.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

I was never alive until she came into my life.

Her heart had never beat for me.

I didn't know what I lived for.

Until she came…

When I first met her, it was in that very beach.

Ocarina Beach.

It was at night.

There was the Lugia Festival.

And the main star was _her_.

She was beautiful.

Dressed in white.

But her eyes were different from the mood.

Stormy seas of blue packed into tiny orbs of feeling.

An inner turmoil of feelings.

"And this will be my final song…"

Her voice was empty.

Yet, it held a hidden sweetness…

She took out the white ocarina and played.

Sweet notes rang into my ears.

Echoing with sadness…

I wanted to help her.

No, I _needed_ to help her.

After the song finished, I had gone to her.

I asked her, "May I dance with you?"

Her face showed surprise, shock and distrust.

My heart thudded.

I was shocked.

It beat again.

I was alive once more.

I asked her again, "Will you dance with me?"

She nodded, a quick bob of her head.

She then reached into her brunette hair and pulled off her bandana.

Long waves of brown locks poured over her shoulders as she moved smoothly to the music.

The song was like the sea.

The notes washed over us like the tide on the sand.

It went forward and withdrew…

Only to come back to us.

It was a slow song.

Her hands found mine as she spun on the ground.

That was when a spark tingled through my body.

She did too, and she snatched her hand back, "It can't be."

I cocked my head, my silvery-white hair falling over my eyes, "Can't be what?"

Suddenly someone crashed into her and she fell forward.

She landed on me, her hands on her chest.

She pushed herself off, "I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head, "It's ok."

Her face blushed and her eyes lit up with an unfamiliar light, "May I ask for your name?"

I told her.

She told me hers.

It described her perfectly.

Then we began to talk together about our lives.

It was after that we became close friends.

Close friends to an intimate relationship.

We would share moments together.

It was either in her house or in mine.

Secrets minutes between our work.

It was perfect.

Until that happened.

It happened so fast I couldn't do anything.

It was my fault.

I asked her to come.

She came.

But then a car crashed into her.

She was tossed across the street.

I ran to her.

She was bleeding.

It covered my clothes.

I did something I didn't do since I was a child.

I cried.

Every teardrop I saved poured out for her.

Each tear made me feel worse.

She might never come back to me.

And it would be my fault.

All my fault.

If she survived this, I would never see her again.

I hoped she would understand.

I watched her go away from me in the car.

Every second of my time with her, they were all gone.

Every touch between us, gone.

Every memory… In my still heart once more.

A few years later…

I saw her again.

My heart almost beat again…

Until she hugged that boy.

She forgot me.

Me…

She should be happier without me.

She would have been more happy with me.

My heart couldn't take much more torture.

I left.

Leaving her smiling and laughing.

Not at me, but it seemed to mock me.

I left her behind.

I began to live in solitary.

Only leaving to live for a short while.

Then once I saw her again.

But this time crying.

Where was the brunette boy she was with before?

Didn't she love him?

Did her hurt her?

…

I can't think about her anymore.

The sight of her has carved my heart out.

I can't feel anymore.

Until she saw me.

Her blue eyes saw through me and they widened.

She fell and ran from me.

I reached my hand after her, but it didn't work.

I saw her tears left behind and I walked away.

For the next days… Or was it years?

I did not do anything.

I just sat staring at the wall.

My eyes began to close.

I fought it.

But it didn't work.

Everything blacked out.

I fell, never stopping…

Into the dark oblivion known as death…

"No!"

The dark was gone.

Light bloomed in my eyes.

I saw the striking blue eyes.

"Brendan? Is that you?"

She still remembered me?

"I'm so sorry!"

She was sorry?

Wasn't it supposed to be me that was sorry?

"That is you, isn't it Brendan?"

"Y-ye-yes…"

Her mouth opened into an _o_.

"What happened to you?"

I was about to speak when something woke up again in me, "Why are you here?"

Her eyes watered, "Brendan!"

"Who was that boy you were with?! WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME?!"

My voice turned hoarse, "WHY AM I STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU?!"

She opened her mouth, but I still spoke.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU WHEN YOU WERE HIT?!"

She shook her head in disbelief.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME KNOW YOU WERE STILL ALIVE?!"

I began to pant.

"Why do you still care for me?" I ended.

Her face began to become streaked with tears, "I'm so sorry. When I was hit… I… Lost all the memories that were most my most treasured. I recovered them when I saw you… Forgive me!"

My vision turned blurry as well, "You forgive me. I didn't go with you. I'm so sorry."

Her voice trembled as she said, "I love you."

"Me too… When I go, live your life to the best."

Then suddenly it all went black again.

This time, it was for real.

I was gone.

But I knew she loved me.

I would watch over her forever.

Until she joined me once more.

We lived through our regrets and came out stronger.

I saw my funeral.

_Here lies Brendan Birch._

_He was a soulless person until he met his true love and died peacefully._

_1984 - 2009_

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**This is an angst, tragedy and romance story!**

**Thanks for reading this!**


End file.
